Only a few heterocycles bearing an SF5-group have previously been known, including furans, for example Dolbier et al. Org Lett 8:5573-5575, and pyrazoles and triazoles, for example Ye et al. Org Lett 9:3841-3844. It is desirable to prepare other heterocycles bearing an SF5-group for use as intermediates for the development of novel pharmaceutical, agricultural, or chemicals for other uses. Such heterocycles bearing an SF5-group are also useful for other purposes, such as specialty fluids, ligands, and monomers to form polymers, for example to form conjugated polymers such as polythiophenes and polypyrroles. For these applications the increased density and/or the electron withdrawing properties imparted by the SF5 group is exploited.